


Void

by Sukuangtou



Series: Eclipse [2]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Guilt, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukuangtou/pseuds/Sukuangtou
Summary: When the soul of the family is no longer there, the Hamato home becomes a hollow shell of what it once was.





	

Normally, Leo wished for silence. It was something he longed for, prayed for, he would beg to anyone listening to just have an hour of peace. The quiet helped him relax, aided his meditation and freed his mind of all the worried that plagued his mind. 

Yet now...

Leo shifted, readjusting his crossed legs. Hands tightening, he let out a breathe, hoping to clear his thoughts. It didn't work. There was an emptiness surrounding him, hovering over his shoulders and creating a deafening nothing in his ears. While Leo knew his family were close by, the lair seemed empty now, devoid of all life.

Face crumpling, Leo opened his eyes and blew out the candle, putting his head in his hands and letting silent tears flow.

......

The night was quiet. It wasn't overly late, only about half twelve, yet the Hamato's were all in bed. Normally Don and his brothers would be up far later than this, but not tonight. None of them could handle it tonight.

Don shifted into his side, hands slipping out from under his sheets. It was too dark to really be able to see, but even so he could not tear his eyes away. Don had washed them. He had washed them again and again and again. 

But, despite that, the blood remained. He could feel it, between his fingers, within the grooves of his hands. It was still there, he knew it. A permanent marker, a brand for the word to see. 

"Out, damn spot." He whispered to his room.

Sliding his hands back under the covers, Don buried his head deep into his pillow. By morning said pillow was soaked through. No one commented if his eyes looked particularly red.

......

The living room was no longer the place to be. Before it was full of life and energy, with constant activity or at least someone to have a laugh with. Now, Raph sat on the couch, remote control in hand as he numbingly clicked from channel to channel. He never realised how boring it was to have control of the family's multiple Tv's. 

The gaming system was out of the question. There were too many memories attached to it, too many happy moments. To boot it up now and see the half-finished games, the uncompleted levels, it would just be... Just be too much. 

Tears sprung to his eyes, and he rapidly blinked them away. Not now, not here. Later, he told himself, when he was alone. When the lair was not so quiet. 

Raph used his palm to quickly dry his cheeks, sucking in a breathe.

Reality TV was good background noise.

......

They say you do not appreciate something until it is gone. Now, in the hollow chamber that was his home, Splinter truly understood what it meant. His sons, his dear children, where withdrawn, the shock of it all silencing their tongues and darkening their eyes. Hope seemed to be draining away, belief in all things good being sucked up by the great vacuum which engulfed their lives.

Regret. Guilt. Both lay heavy in Splinter's heart. Had he been too harsh? Had he smothered the great creativity and talent that were so obvious? Would it, if at all, have made a difference, or would this agonising outcome have remained the same? 

The fur on his face wet, Splinter carefully lit the incense, letting the bright, summer fragrance drift over the picture of the orange branded Hamato.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote. Comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
